Jaeger Heppenheimer
History 'Early Life' Jaeger was allegedly abandoned by his parents as a toddler and found his way into the Syndicate's hands. He was given to Wolfrick Heppenheimer to experiment on and raise. Jaeger was transformed into a Bat Chimera and experimented on until he was eight years old. From then on he served as Heppenheim's assistant and apprentice. Assigned female at birth, Jaeger was raised as a girl until his transition in his early to mid teens. Syndicate Member In his early to mid teens he was given an assignment to protect Kellen following assessment of his abilities. When Kellen's own mutant abilities awoke they trained together with him still officially acting as her bodyguard. It was during this time that he realized he was transgender and began his transition. He would later attract the attention of the Black Ace who took him under his wing for a time, teaching him the ropes of the Syndicate's inner workings. Capture During a Legion raid on Heppenheim's lab, Jaeger fought to defend his father figure and their work, he was defeated in combat by Legionnaire Sentinel and sent to the Mingulay Parahuman Penitentiary. He was however spared being sent into the population when Sentinel came back and offered him a place at Ravenhold Academy and a chance at reform. At Ravenhold Jaeger struggled to adapt to Ravenhold and the school load, breaking the rules quite often and sneaking out of the school grounds to think. Despite this, the Raven who oversaw his parole seemed lenient. At Ravenhold, he met Sanjay, his socially withdrawn and awkward roommate and somehow the two bonded and formed an odd friendship. During an attempt at sneaking out of the school, he was caught by security only for Harley to come to his rescue, Harley asking him on a date as payback. The two have been casually involved since. Character Traits x Abilities Powers As a bat chimera, Jaeger was granted several parahuman abilities. Most notable of which is the ability to echolocate. Jaeger also possess near perfect night vision and the ability to lower his body temperature to only a single degree above the ambient temperature. Decreased bone density and modified muscle tone has given him exceptional agility that would make most olympic gymnast jealous. Skills and Training Jaeger is extensively trained in hand-to-hand combat and an expert shot when wielding handguns. He's a talented parkour artist as well. Thanks to Heppenheim, Jaeger is very knowledgeable in various scientific field despite his limited education. Relationship Family * Wolfrick Heppenheimer — Adoptive father, the one who turned Jaeger into a chimera. * Unknown Mother * Unknown Father Relationships * Currently Single Friends * Sanjay Pichai — Roommate, Ravenhold best friend and crush. * Vanessa Marino — Fellow chimera at Ravenhold and sparring partner. * Harley Tănăsescu — Friend with benefits * Charlie Coleman — Friendly rival and classmate. * Rahzo daughter of Neetarin — Friendly Tzari mechanic who helped Jaeger when he was wounded. Enemies * The Black Ace — Ex Mentor Other * Kellen Gustke — Ex-girlfriend, abandoned Jaeger without explanation. Story Appearances Origins * Indoctrination * Pride * Education * Stranded Arcs * Leaving Darkness (Arc I) * Chased by the Past (Arc II) Trivia * Jaeger is obsessed with berries as food due to his fruit bat genes. * Jaeger secretly loves mushy pop songs. He would never admit it even under torture. * Jaeger is a hybrid of three different bat species; white-winged vampire bat (Diaemus youngi) pygmy fruit-eating bat (Artibeus phaeotis) and pallid bat (Antrozous pallidus) * Jaeger's mother tongue is German and although verbally fluent in English, he struggles with reading and writing it properly. Category:Character Category:Character by Sir Calix Category:On Probation at Ravenhold Category:Transgender Category:Transgender Male Category:Magical Origin Category:Echolocation Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Superhero Category:Reformed Villain Category:Parahuman Category:Cape Category:Single Category:Pansexual Category:White Category:German Category:German Citizen Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Freshman Category:Class 3 of 2016 Category:Xenoform Category:Syndicate Character Category:Male Category:Chimera Category:Bat Chimera Category:Human Category:Night Vision Category:Heterothermy Category:Human Chimera Category:2016 Freshman Category:AFAB Category:Wings Category:Alive Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:CSA Victim Category:Queer Category:Paramorph Category:Enhanced Sight Category:English Speaker Category:German Speaker